


Newt Gets Abducted

by thelilnan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Hive Mind, Kaiju, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence. Newt is kidnapped by Otachi from the underground bunker and taken away for a more intimate exploration. Warning for dubious consent and some extreme tentacle probing.</p><p>Commissioned by kattastic99</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt Gets Abducted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



Run.

Run.

_Run_.

Newt is running. Everyone is running. The alarm is blaring; shrill, loud, jarring. The rain fogs his glasses and he’s slammed into from all sides by people fleeing. It’s a panic, pure and simple. It’s turning into a mob. Newt is screaming.

“I’m a doctor!”

It doesn’t matter. Everyone is running.

The kaiju is coming.

Part of him—most of him—is terrified. Instinctual, animalistic fear. Some of him is giddy but he can’t pinpoint one reason why. Maybe the chance to finally see his life’s passion up close; maybe the thrill of adrenalin pushing him to move, run, go, shove his way into the closest bunker.

It isn’t clear.

Neither is the dank air in the underground shelter, quiet and dim. It smells like fear and mildew and darkness. No one makes a sound, save for the panicked inhales whenever another impact tremor sounds. Newt hides among the frightened civilians, breath hoarse and every nerve alight. He isn’t safe. He knows that. He knows it like one knows they are being watched by a predator; like they know something is hiding in the darkest corner of their room. He feels eyes on him. Just him. It makes his skin crawl and he wants to find somewhere safer than this, somewhere he can feel truly alone. He wrings his hands and catches his breath and tries not to think.

Newt swallows and looks up to the shaking lights. Muffled shrieks can be heard above.

No one makes a sound.

He feels it getting closer.

“He knows I’m here,” Newt blurts out, grabbing the arm of the girl in front of him, “He knows I’m here!”

“He knows we’re all here!” She tries to quiet him. Newt feels like he’s going to vomit.

“No, you don’t understand!” he wants to cry, “He knows I’m here and he’s coming to get me!”

Impact tremor. There are screams. People are shouting in Chinese and suddenly Newt is on the ground and the floor has been cleared. He scrambles to stand and fall back into anonymity. He feels eyes and hands, pushing at him and pulling and his head connects with the ground again. He hears the impact tremor, the screams, the shuffling feet, his glasses skittering across the floor. His limbs are stiff when he pulls himself up, hands raw and scraped up. He can’t find his glasses.

His vision returns as soon as the ceiling caves in and all he can hear are screams. He’s screaming. There is a kaiju, massive, snorting, clawing for him. _Just for him_. Newt shrieks and tries to run but his legs will not move. He wants to cry. Nothing happens.

All is quiet.

Suddenly, huge, luminescent tentacles burst into the bunker. They spread like a terrible, blooming flower, long tendrils covered with glowing ridges. They float, as if through water, seeking out Newt. The three bulbous parts, originating in the center, caress his face and it’s as if he is electrified. Newt gasps and his mind is flooded with consciousness, though not his own. The smudges of memories, sensations, animalistic and wordless thoughts penetrate his mind. They are the kaiju’s.

Newt understands.

Those tentacles retreat and are replaced by new ones. They glow dimmer. They’re meant for grabbing, Newt realizes a second before they wrap around him and _pull_ and Newt sails through the air, screaming for his life and the ground that’s so very far, far away now. Tears are streaming down his face as Newt screams and screams for help, a jaeger, _anyone_. Nothing.

Glowing tendrils soon appear once more as the kaiju settles somewhere further from the center of town. It’s mostly evacuated here but who would confront a kaiju anyway? Newt struggles, babbling, “O-oh, God, please, don’t let me die, I’m just a kid! I’m... I’m not a kid but this is still too young to die! Oh God, please!”

The tendrils are curious; Newt can feel them skimming around him, even if he doesn’t see them directly, but he does see the kaiju’s large, yellow, red-rimmed eyes staring at him. It’s just as curious as its appendages. It makes a low trilling noise as it pulls him closer to see. Newt is shaking.

“O-h... H-hi? Hello? _G-Guten Tag_?” he licks his lips, “ _Nǐ hǎo_?”

The kaiju doesn’t respond. Its tentacles continue to orbit him, curious. Newt looks at one, opening his mouth to say something, before it touches his forehead. He feels a flood of sensations, sharp and bright, like the drift, but so much clearer.

He feels an alien world close around him; thick smog and murky waters, peaked by jagged cliffs. There are massive creatures—other kaiju—everywhere, probably ten times bigger than the one before him now. Newt sees himself at their feet and he is in calculably dwarfed.

More than this, he feels this kaiju, Otachi, inside his own mind. He feels him in the recesses of his memories; fishing with his father, running from bullies at school, late nights alone in his dorm, getting his first tattoo. He feels this presence he’s always felt, heightened and clarified, the way a memory becomes when another fills in the blanks and Newt _understands_. He’s never given much credence to fate (or numbers, whatever Hermann says) but now, seeing his life through another’s eyes, he feels as if the worlds had always been entwined.

The tentacle retreats and Newt feels weak.

“Oh my God,” He breathes and rubs his face, “Y-you’re everywhere! You were watching me—us! You were watching us, all this time! Waiting!”

The kaiju doesn’t respond. Newt can feel, maybe through telepathy, that this is the case. Horror fills him, though it is quickly followed by uneasy reassurance. He senses this is the kaiju’s bargaining.

“Why me...” He can hear Hermann in the back of his mind, scolding him for being such a fool; a fool for drifting with the beast, for bridging that connection, for assuring his, if not everyone’s, destruction. But then another voice, in a language he’d never heard before, whispers. It is followed by a palette of emotions, each one more palpable than the last. He’s soon overwhelmed and tries to retreat inside his head. The kaiju does not allow it. This is all too much.

“Where are the jaegers?” Newt looks around as much as he can with his lower half still trapped by the larger, dimmer tentacles, and a blend of irritated emotions run through him, “I just don’t want to be... Y’know. Killed.”

_Assurance._

Newt exhales sharply.

“Fine,” he spreads his hands against the tentacle, “But why me? I know I drifted and you, like... Know that.”

_Attentive._

“But I’m just a biologist! I’m not strong or anything. I’m not even tall or... Powerful. I’m not a good mouthpiece.”

_Dismissive._

“Then what??”

_Curiosity._

The tentacles tighten around his midsection and the slender, glowing ones remerge. Newt eyes them, trying to lurch away but he’s held tightly in place. As they brush his skin, he feels electrified, shocked into understanding the behemoth. It’s more than curiosity, he realizes. It’s deeper. His hands tighten on the tentacle as he realizes _how_ deep it is.

Suddenly the kaiju moves and it’s too fast for Newt to react. It _hurts_ as his pants are pulled off and his shirt literally ripped open by curious _, curious_ tentacles, but then they’re gone and he’s naked. Naked in public. Evacuated public but still. Newt struggles in vain because it’s all he can do to convince himself he’s not _totally_ helpless. Then the luminous tentacles return, blooming for him like a terrible orchid, producing smaller, thinner, and brighter tendrils that skirt up the painted flesh of his arms, legs, and torso. _Fuck_. Newt’s seen enough hentai to know where this is going.

“H-Hey, bro, kaiju, you don’t have to...” Newt sputters uselessly. The tendrils are curious, as is the kaiju, who watches him intently with its massive, golden and bloodshot eye. Newt stares into its eye, which is bigger than Newt’s entire head, and cannot put a name to how he feels.

“Dude...” he breathes.

Then the tendrils are pushing against him and exploring his body. Newt almost cries out but then there’s one in his mouth and it feels like licking a battery. Newt’s hands fly to the one in his mouth, tugging it out but he only gets so far before more tentacles come to bind him. They entangle his wrists and pull them aside, spread eagle, and Newt knows it’s only going to get worse from there.

It doesn’t feel bad.

It’s a gentle probing—‘ _That’s what it is_ ,’ Newt almost laughs. All the bad sci-fi stories he read and watched on tv were actually true. But this is different from those horror stories of abduction. Maybe. Newt can see the similarities in most of it but part of him is disappointed he didn’t get the tractor beam and UFO. But he’s being probed and explored and feels his consciousness invaded as much as the rest of him, naked and prone in the Kaiju’s massive grasp. It’s incredible, if terrifying. Newt swallows around the tentacle in his mouth and feels a surge of pleasure. It’s not his.

_Excitement_.

Newt wants to protest. He really does. But then the tentacle keeps moving in his mouth and it’s almost hypnotic. He sucks again, feels the Kaiju’s approval, and tries to relax for the ride ahead of him. From there, it becomes a reflexive act; to suckle. He tries to ignore how it comforts him on an instinctual level, like a child nursing, but then there’s that thought and Newt feels hot shame coupled with sparking interest. The kaiju continues this motion, seeing Newt’s uneasy acceptance, as more tentacles emerge to explore his body.

Newt sighs through his nose and looks skyward, over the rim of his glasses. God, if He exists, has a sick sense of humor.

‘ _Oh!’_ Newt gasps internally when he feels something new. He makes a note to write it down later; that apparently, kaiju have some sort of self-lubricating mechanism, or something like that, because he feels something slick and agile around his midsection and then thighs. God damn him, he wriggles a bit, a little more than interested at where the tentacle might be going. He concentrates, looking up at the kaiju pleadingly, and sucks meaningfully while trying to telegraph: ‘ _no, not there, here!_ ’

It seems to work. Newt squeals around the tentacle in his mouth when the other hits its mark, sliding up between his thighs and across his balls.

‘ _Oh, fuck!_ ’ Newt’s eyes flutter shut and his thighs twitch. It feels amazing. Nothing like he’d ever imagined a kaiju might feel like in the throes of ecstasy (about which he’s thought far too often; more than he’d ever admit.) His cock gives an interested twitch, slowly hardening against the largest tentacle which holds him bodily in place, and Newt has a half-crazed thought. This is happening. Really happening.

He wonders if he’ll tell Hermann.

He wonders if he’ll survive.

The tentacle in his mouth continues its gentle thrusting throughout the others’ exploration and Newt’s thoughts are pushed out of his head. He swallows reflexively, choking as it begins to push deeper. Panic flares in Newt’s chest and he tugs his wrists against the kaiju’s hold. They tighten.

_Calm_.

‘ _How can I??_ ’ Newt thinks hazily. His throat feels tight. He starts to gag, ‘ _I can’t—Stop! Stop, don’t! I can’t do that!’_

_Assurance._

Newt wants to cry. Tears form at the corners of his eyes and he keeps swallowing, muscling past the the reflex, past the stomach-clenching urge to vomit, and the tension wanes. He feels relief then, immediately, pleasure as the slick tentacle rubs over his cock.

_Pleasure_.

Newt rolls his eyes, then his hips. The tentacle caresses him tightly, giving him something to more or less fuck while the other tentacles continue exploring. He closes his eyes, focuses on breathing, and lets his body do the rest. His mind is awash with praise and content from the kaiju’s satisfied curiosity. He figures that might be the end of it; the kaiju has its fun with him, watches how the funny little vermin mate, then... What? Drops him from 50 stories up? Newt’s chest tightens for a moment at the thought.

Sensing his hesitation, more slick tentacles appear. The kaiju knows he likes the other, so the two more attempt similar interactions, exploring the area between his legs with which he seems so preoccupied. Newt produces a positive reaction, squirming in the kaiju’s grasp and kicking out, when the tentacles explore further back, and its curiosity spikes. Taking the cue, a single tentacle prods and pushes blindly, while the kaiju watches the curious little vermin in its grasp.

‘ _Stop calling me a vermin!_ ’ Newt protests. It takes all of his concentration to form a coherent sentence, or even a singular mood, because the feeling of a slick tentacle pushing _inside of him_ is getting overwhelming. It works its way in, gentle but determined, fueled mostly by the curious sounds and motions that Newt produces in reaction, and it isn’t long before this tentacle mimics the one in Newt’s mouth and throat. It thrusts and Newt’s mind goes white. It’s too much. Meanwhile, his cock is being stroked so deliberately that he’s edging hard, caught between climax and plateau. If he was able to do so, he would scream by now.

_Fondness._

Newt’s eyes flutter shut once again, letting his body ride the rhythmic motions of the tentacles. He suckles on the tentacle in his mouth, relaxes for the one in his ass, and lets the one on his cock do whatever the fuck it wants. It’s heaven.

Up until everything pushes deeper.

Newt screams around the tentacle in his mouth, which by now has reached his stomach. He feels full in two entirely separate ways. He can feel his stomach bulge, like he’s eaten too much, and it _hurts_. The tentacle in his ass has pushed deeper than any novelty kaiju dildo has gone before and Newt panics because he really doesn’t want to go to the ER because a kaiju ripped his ass up. He doesn’t want to have that conversation, or almost any conversation having to do with this occurrence, because it’s good but it’s getting scary and into the territory that’ll have Pentecost and Hermann riding him until the end of time.

Which might come sooner than he had thought.

He whines and whimpers, shoulders pulling and body squirming against the kaiju. It’s too much. He tries to tell the thing through every means he has, but it’s not helping. The kaiju pushes deeper, fucks him in a harder rhythm because _hadn’t he liked it before?_ Newt whimpers, cock still hard, still getting off on it, but in pain and terrified.

_Calm!_

Newt begins to cry. It’s building, building, and he’s scared of what the end might bring.

_Pleasure?_

Newt bucks his hips. Tears stream down his cheeks. His jaw hurts and his throat is sore and his belly stretches too, too far.

_Love._

Newt gurgles a scream as everything comes to a head in one instant. The tentacles fucking him still, swelling, choking him and filling him with something warm and slick and sticky. He comes inside a tentacle’s grasp, which continues stroking him, milking out every drop of cum until Newt is struggling to get away once more. Then, everything is quiet. He can hear screams and impact tremors, somewhere, far off, but he cannot think.

He’s so tired.

Slowly, the tentacle in his mouth retreats, soon followed by the one in his ass. He is brought closer to the body of the beast, feeling the unnatural warmth soothe his aches and pains. He tries to speak but finds he cannot. He hopes he won’t need surgery.

If he survives.

Everything goes dark for a long time.

—

When he awakes, he’s back at Chau’s hideout. His clothes are gone but thankfully, he’s somewhat covered by a large, red satin cloak, stamped with the black kaiju logo. It’s Chau’s. Newt draws it tighter around his shoulders as he sits up on the moldy cot and sees Chau. He’s shaking his head, hitting Newt with an inscrutable look.

“You just don’t learn.”

Newt tries to speak but instantly feels nauseas. His stomach hurts. Laying a hand over it, he feels its swell and weight. He hopes he’s not pregnant or something.

“Who the hell told you to go fuck a kaiju??”

Newt frowns and glares over the top of his glasses.

“I didn’t—” His stomach lurches. It’s about half a second before he’s doubled over, head between his knees, and vomiting out the entire contents of his stomach. It all comes up black with metallic blue highlights; slick and sticky and warm. Newt vomits again, coughing. Then it’s over. He doesn’t feel full anymore.

“Yeah, don’t give me that shit,” Chau scoffs and hands him a monogrammed handkerchief. Newt wipes the residue away, “You had that shit leaking out of your ass too when we found you. No blood though; human blood, that is. You should be so lucky.”

Newt hiccups and sits back against the wall. It’s a long moment before either one speaks. It’s Chau again who breaks the silence.

“I’d regret it if I didn’t ask; how was it?”

Newt takes in a long breath. He lets the pain of his throat, stomach, and ass resonate with him; remembers the gold of the kaiju’s eyes and the metallic blue of its skin; the relentless frustration of the beast as it tried to figure him out; the merged consciousness of a biological drift. The emotions. The curiosity. The adoration. The pleasure and the pain as everything had mounted to a white-hot end. The blackness into which he fell but always with the assurance of the kaiju’s watchful eye. The aftermath, now, here with Chau staring at him like he’s a science experiment.

Newt raises a shaking finger to Chau.

“You owe me a kaiju brain.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to commission me? Check out my commissions post on my tumblr, [[link]](http://thelilnan.tumblr.com/post/90381632623)


End file.
